Y Por Eso Los Caballos No Son Verdes
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Cerca de la media noche, donde el silencio hace estruendo y un eco se dispersa, la gata sale a pasear. Se trepa por la escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde descansa la princesa […]


**Y Por Eso Los Caballos No Son Verdes**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Universo alterno a la línea argumental original.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Summary: Cerca de la media noche, donde el silencio hace estruendo y un eco se dispersa, la gata sale a pasear. Se trepa por la escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde descansa la princesa […]

Pareja: Butch x Kaoru (obviamente, Bellota x Butch *¬*)

Dedicado a: mi adorable y maravillosa musa. Espero que te guste, además cumplí con el reto…

NOTA DE AUTOR: este cuentito fue un reto de mi musa, amiga mía y súper fan de las chicas súper poderosas, sin importar si eran las Z o las originales. Supuestamente debía de iniciar con una frase y terminar con otra que ella me daba… en fin, espero que le agrade a ella y también a ustedes. Soy nueva en el archivo por cierto. La frase con la que debía iniciar y terminar están en cursiva, así que no se espanten.

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

_Cerca de la media noche, donde el silencio hace estruendo y un eco se dispersa, la gata sale a pasear._ Se trepa por la escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde descansa la princesa. Verde es su color. El verde no se ve, no se siente, no se dispersa. Se mantiene quieto y tranquilo. Escucha, aconseja, hace rabieta. Pero el verde nunca sale. Se queda dentro, se mantiene quieto. Porque este verde no debe de moverse, no debe de sentir. Así qué no lo hace. Espera. Hasta la noche. Cuando el ladrón trepa la ventana. Y la gata solo los ve. Desafiante. Intrépida. Observando el pecado del ladrón. Y diciéndose para sus adentros, con los ojos bien abiertos, que cuando la noche se vaya la princesa llorara. Y el verde se entristecerá.

Porque el ladrón es malo. Es Esmeralda, es verde. Pero es malo. Engaña, miente. Le miente a la princesa. Le cuenta de amor, le dedica canciones con una guitarra empolvada la única cosa que no ha robado, la ilusiona, la besa. Pero al amanecer se escabulle por la ventana y deja a la princesa llorar. Y la gata no lo entiende, observa con ojos azules aquello, y no entiende a la princesa. Es verde, es jade, pero es buena. Sí. La princesa es buena. El ladrón es malo. Son verdes. Es jade, es Esmeralda. ¿Por qué son diferentes?

No lo sabe, así que los ve. Se hace la luz y busca a su dueño. Se retuerce en su regazo. Lo escucha hablar con el ladrón. Pelear, reclamar. Pero el ladrón nunca cuenta donde estuvo. Se mantiene sereno, quieto. Viene y va, se preocupa por el dueño de la gata. La acaricia, le dice cosas bonitas. Platica, lo quieren. Pero el ladrón sigue siendo malo, ¿cierto?

La princesa no sale, se mantiene oculta. Llora en silencio. Gritan por ella. La quieren ver, quieren ver a su princesa. El pueblo le pide salir, pero la princesa de jade se queda dentro. No sale. Se mantiene quieto. No la quieren, la gata cree que no la quieren. La reina habla con el pueblo. La princesa nunca saldrá del palacio. La reina es roja, es mala, es sangre. ¿Verdad? El rey dice lo mismo, reitera las palabras de la reina. Él también es rojo, también es sangre, también es malo. ¿Verdad?

La gata se escabulle en el palacio. El segundo piso, a la media noche. Como la noche anterior. La princesa llora, pero ahora hay algo diferente. La reina mala. El rey malo. Hablan, platican y hacen llorar a la princesa. Ellos la hacen llorar. Pero, entonces ¿por qué también lloran? No lo sabe, pero la gata cree que son malos. Por hacer llorar a la niña buena, a la princesa buena. Pero la princesa los quiere, porque los abraza. Los besa. Les habla bonito. Ellos son malos, el rojo es malo... entonces, el jade también es malo. No. El verde es bueno. Pero el ladrón también es verde y es malo. ¿Quién es bueno y quien es malo? La gata no lo sabe. Observa con ojos azules a la princesa y a los reyes, se despiden. Y llora, la princesa llora de nuevo.

Hasta que llega el ladrón. Lleva una rosa, es roja, pero es hermosa, entonces el rojo es bueno. La besa. Pero le miente. Aunque la gata no lo sabe. Tal vez en verdad la ame. Tal vez el ladrón sea bueno por hacer sonreír a la princesa. Pero la princesa llora de nuevo. Se tira a la cama en llanto. El ladrón la escucha, la observa. Grita. Reclama. ¿Qué abra dicho la princesa? La gata no lo sabe. Pero quiere saber. Desea entender lo que dicen. Pero no lo hace. Así qué escucha, y no comprende.

El ladrón, el Esmeralda llora también. Es bueno llorar. Entonces el ladrón, el verde, es bueno. Como la princesa. Pero la princesa se mancha de rojo de un momento a otro. Sostiene algo, es de plata, es del color de la plata, pero también está manchado de rojo. Como el torso de su vestido verde jade. El ladrón la abraza. Suplica. No quiere que se vaya, pero la princesa es buena y seguirá lo que la reina le ha dicho. ¿Verdad? Nunca saldrá del palacio. El ladrón chifla. Corre a la ventana. Lleva a la princesa. Se mancha de rojo a cada momento, más y más. El ladrón la saca de palacio por la ventana. El ladrón es malo. No obedece a la reina y al rey, pero ellos también son malos… entonces el ladrón es bueno. Es verde, como la princesa. Pero la princesa se mancha de rojo.

La gata los sigue. Llegan con su dueño. Él es azul, él es bueno. Pero ayuda a los malos. ¿Quién es bueno y quien es malo? El dueño ha limpiado el rojo de la princesa. La luz llega de nuevo. El ladrón se va y el dueño abraza a la gata. La princesa ahora es mala, ha desobedecido a los reyes. Y ahora duerme al lado del dueño. No se ve bien. Aunque la gata aún cree que es buena. Porque el verde es bueno. ¿Verdad?

El ladrón se va. Viene, se vuelve a ir. Pero se preocupa por la princesa. Los reyes también, lloran su desaparición. La quieren de vuelta, entonces los reyes son buenos. El rojo es bueno. Tal vez no haya buenos y malos. Pero para la gata, el ladrón es malo por no estar con la princesa jade convaleciente. Pero el ladrón regresa, espera a que caiga el sol, no a la media noche. La princesa esta mejor. La princesa sigue siendo buena, pero ¿es el ladrón bueno? La gata no lo sabe, sólo los observa. Mientras se despiden del dueño. Se escuchan los llantos de los reyes. El ladrón se lleva a la princesa en un caballo blanco. El caballo es malo por llevarse a la princesa lejos de la gata que la quiere mucho. No. El caballo no es malo, el ladrón es quien se lleva a la princesa. No. Tampoco el ladrón es malo, porque hace feliz a la princesa. Entonces nadie es bueno o malo. ¿Cierto? Va... Que importa, si el rojo es bueno o malo, si el azul de su dueño es bueno o malo, si el verde del ladrón o de la princesa es bueno. _Y por eso, los caballos no son verdes._

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Kaoru es __ la Princesa_

_Butch __ es el Ladrón_

_Miyako es la__ Gata_

_Boomer es el __ Dueño de la gata_

_Momoko es la __ Reina_

_Brick es el __ Rey_

_Solo por si no habían entendido como se relacionaba la historia y la serie en que fue publicada._

**Sayonara…**


End file.
